


All We Need

by Changed_For_Good



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Gliyeraba, I love them all, I've wanted to write a gliyeraba fanfic for so long, Multi, My main ship is Gelphie but these three are dorks, Wicked - Freeform, precious babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changed_For_Good/pseuds/Changed_For_Good
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elphaba, a respected politician, Glinda, an architect and interior designer, and Fiyero, a scientist, have lived happily together with their cat Malky for years, and haven't strongly considered changing anything about their lives. This is changed instantly when Galinda comes home with a particular topic on her mind that will turn their lives around.</p><p>Modern Oz AU where these three dorks end up happy and not dead or lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. But we have a cat?!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been toying with the idea of this fic for ages, and I've been writing it for months but it's subject to minor editing.

Glinda consistently held the place of the excitable puppy-type in the relationship, and today was no different as she kicked off her heels at the door and bounded into the lounge at an inhuman speed, lobbing herself onto the sofa, and the lap of a poorly prepared Fiyero.  
"Glin, really?!" He huffed playfully, placing a sweet, chaste kiss on her lips.  
"Mmhm." She giggled; she was in her late twenties and hadn't lost her twinge of immaturity, but it livened up the relationship. Besides, Elphaba had enough maturity for all three of them.  
"How was your day?" He asked her, as she settled herself on his lap.   
"Good, but I want to talk about something." She stated. This immediately had Fiyero's full attention; wanting to talk about something usually resulted in lengthy conversations, careful to take in everyone's point of view. The three of them struggled to see how couples could have such large arguments over simple decisions when they could calmly make the same decisions with one extra, and usually vary varied, viewpoint.

Fiyero stared attentively at Glinda, but Elphaba, for her part, was lost in a book. She was sprawled across the other sofa, clueless as to her surroundings, with the fluffy white mass of fur on her chest that was known as Malky, their cat.  
"Fae!" Fiyero called, snapping the green girl from her imagination.  
"Oh, hey my sweet." She smiled at Glinda.  
"We're holding a meeting." Glinda informed her, to which Elphaba responded by swinging her legs around to sit normally on the sofa, removing a disgruntled Malky from her place. Elphaba placed her book beside her, and her reading glasses on top of them.  
"The issue on the table?" She asked, instantly betraying her occupation as a politician. Malky crawled back onto her lap, and welcomed Elphaba's absent minded strokes.  
"One that we've brought up once or twice but never... truly discussed." Glinda offered. Elphaba and Fiyero stared blankly at her.  
"I want to discuss... a baby. I want a baby." She told them. Fiyero nodded, clearly considering the proposition but Elphaba's eyes widened.  
"A baby?!"  
"Yes, Elphie. A small human thing."   
"Yes but... a _baby_?!" Elphaba exclaimed.  
"Yes, Elphie. A literal, real life baby.  
"But we have a _cat_!"  
"Yes and I don't know if you noticed but cats and babies are pretty different." Glinda retorted, with more sass than was typical for her; that was usually Elphaba's strong point.   
"I mean... I think we could more than support one." Fiyero shrugged, looking pointedly at Elphaba.  
"Exactly. We're stable in jobs, we're mature enough-"  
"But why _now_?!" Elphaba interrupted, still shocked by the suggestion. She held Malky close; to her, she was their baby. And even if the other two wouldn't admit it, they doted on her.  
"Why not now? We've spoken about maybe one day having a child but we've never discussed it. At this rate we'll put it off over and over and it will never happen." Glinda responded.  
"She's got a point." Fiyero shrugged.  
"Shut it, Yero."  
"Obviously it's not a straightforward decision. There's layers of plans that need to be made. We need time to think, so after we get through the first issue of whether we are going to seriously plan for a baby or not, we can then decide, if there is going to be a baby, whose it is biologically, if anybody's." She added.  
"I need some time to think." Elphaba agreed after a moment's pause, already calmer in the face of the idea. She loved the way that Glinda broke plans down bit by bit so that she could cope.  
"I say we think on this overnight and reconvene tomorrow. Fae? Glin?" He checked, receiving a calm assent from both women.  
"Any other issues to bring to the table?" Glinda grinned, poking fun at Elphaba.  
"Yes. You're on dinner, my sweet." The green girl replied with the waggle of her tongue.

\---

Most people expected bedtime to be an issue, but given that Fiyero was strictly non-sexual, it was really quite simple. They had a large king size bed for the three of them, and if Glinda and Elphaba were having sex, they would go to the room next door with a double bed. Usually though, Elphaba would sleep in the centre of the large bed, with Fiyero on her left and Glinda on her right. They'd usually end up a mass of multicoloured limbs; dark brown, green and white entwined. Glinda's head normally ended up rested on Elphaba's chest, Fiyero more often than not laid on his stomach with an arm slung across Elphaba's midriff. 

That night though, nobody had Elphaba pinned, so she found herself able to slip out of bed in the early hours of the morning. She went down to the kitchen to get a glass of water, and then with the knowledge that her mind was too active to sleep, she made her way through the drawing room to the balcony. The moonlight shone bright through the bare skeleton of a tree that stood just meters from the window. The view of Oz was beautiful, highlighted by the moon. She was lost in thoughts when she felt small, gentle hands massaging her shoulders before running down her back. She spun around smoothly, and wrapped her arms around the blonde she knew would be stood there.  
"Sorry, I tried not to wake you when I got up." Elphaba muttered. Glinda shook her head gently.  
"No, it's fine. I was awake anyway, I couldn't sleep."  
"How come?"  
"Because I could hear from your breathing that you were awake, and I only usually sleep when you sleep. That's something I've done since Shiz." Glinda admitted, laying her head on Elphaba's shoulder. "What was keeping you awake?"  
"Thinking. My mind wouldn't shut up." Elphaba sighed, running her fingers through Glinda's long, wavy golden hair.  
"About the baby?" Glinda asked, to which Elphaba nodded.  
"Elphie, if it's something you really don't want, we don't have to-"  
"No, it's not that I don't want to, my sweet. It always used to be. I used to think that because my mother never loved me, I'd never love my baby, and that terrified me. I didn't want to wake every morning and look at a child I was supposed to love but couldn't." She explained, near to tears. Glinda nodded, understanding, stroking her fingertips down Elphaba's arm and grabbing her hand.  
"Elphie." She whispered, reassuringly.  
"But then I imagined.... your baby, a little you, or Fiyero's... I would love them. I've never felt such a sense of protection over something that's not in existence. Even without a physical baby, the thought of having one is overwhelming." Glinda smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around Elphaba.  
"Elphie, you're not incapable of love. You love Fi, and you love me, and that's more love that most relationships have. And you are not your mother. Elphie, if our child was green, would you reject and hate them?"  
"No. But there's no way, is there? It couldn't be mine, I don't want to carry."  
"There's a way... but that's for the meeting tomorrow. Let's go back to bed." Glinda smiled, taking Elphaba's hand and pulling her gently.  
"I bet Yero is still asleep." Elphaba chuckled, allowing Glinda to lead her by the hand to their bed, where Fiyero slept soundly. Elphaba got in through Glinda's side and waited until the blonde was sat beside her to lay down, taking Glinda down with her. They kissed softly, before settling in to sleep.

\---

"Fae agreed?! To a baby?!"  
"Yes!"  
"Yes, ok, I agreed to a baby. Order at the table, we have other issues to raise. Glinda, take the stage."  
"Thanks, Elphie. Right, we have the matter of parentage to discuss. First things first... I would _love_ to carry the baby." Glinda offered, on their second meeting on the issue. They found that the democratic style meeting was effective in making decisions, so it was common in the household.  
"I have absolutely no burning desire to carry a baby at all." Elphaba stated.  
"Yeah, me neither." Fiyero grinned, earning a laugh from the girls.  
"Ok. So are we saying that we can rule out adoption, surrogacy, and Elphaba... And Fiyero?" Glinda giggled.  
"Well, Fiyero could still father the baby. That could work out." Elphaba pointed out.  
"Yes, but there's something else." Glinda smiled, crossing the room to one of their large filing cabinets and taking out a file from the top drawer. She placed the dirty yellow folder filled with paper on their coffee table.  
"What in Oz?" Fiyero asked.  
"Research that I've been working on. It's... it'd allow Elphaba and I to have a biological child."   
"You've been researching this?! For how long?" Fiyero asked, awestruck.  
"A few months. Now... the procedure is experimental, and no babies have been born from it yet, but there are women with healthy pregnancies, and animal trials have been 100% successful." Glinda explained, as Elphaba began to read through the file.  
"It'd probably take a few courses for the cells to implant and grow, but we might get lucky. We can more than afford it." She added.  
"So... they'd take some of your eggs, fertilize them using one of Elphie's miscellaneous cells, and it becomes a baby?!" Fiyero exclaimed, reading the pages over Elphaba's shoulder.  
"Yep. It's pretty amazing!" Glinda laughed.  
"It would involve a few weeks of hormone injections and a minor surgery, my sweet. Are you sure you want to do that?" Elphaba asked, almost excited at the prospect of their child.  
"Absolutely. It's a small price to pay for our baby." Glinda confirmed.  
"It'd be a girl. We both have X chromosomes, it could only be a girl." Elphaba pointed out.  
"Our daughter." Fiyero laughed, ecstatic.  
"Our daughter." Glinda agreed, gripping Elphaba's hand and leaving all three of them grinning like idiots.

\---

The clinic was warmer and friendlier than any hospital facility that Elphaba could have imagined; she'd only been into cold, hostile, sterile surgeries. Here, there was a sunny meadow painted on a wall, and a couple were grinning talking about what they would name 'it'- clearly the baby they had found out they were expecting. 

Elphaba decided that she preferred fertility clinics to any other form of clinic.

They walked up to the desk and rang the bell for the receptionist.  
"Hello?" She asked, already giving them strange looks; they weren't the most normal relationship.  
"Hello, I'm Glinda Upland. We have an appointment with Doctor Karnas." She smiled..the receptionist nodded.  
"I'll phone through and let her know that you're here. Please take a seat." She offered, gliding her chair into the next room with a clearly practiced grace.

Glinda sat on the cushioned blue chair between Fiyero and Elphaba, leaning her head on Fiyero's shoulder and gripping Elphaba's hand.  
"Nervous?" Fiyero asked Glinda. She shook her head.  
"Not yet. Give it a few weeks."  
"Fae?" He asked.  
"Hell yes." She sighed, sending the other two into giggles.  
"It's fine, Elphie. They're just going to put me on the drugs to stop my period today. It can't go wrong." Glinda reassured her, leaning her head over to rest on Elphaba's shoulder instead. A few seconds later, Doctor Karnas, a middle aged woman with beautiful auburn hair and bright blue eyes came through the door.  
"Glinda Upland, Fiyero Tigelaar and Elphaba Thropp?" She smiled, spotting the three most unusual people straight away; Fiyero with his dark skin tattooed with bright blue diamonds, Elphaba and her unusual complexion, and Glinda with her average Gilikin appearance.  
"Come with me." She smiled, beckoning them to follow her.

\---

"At least there's only 5 days of this!" Glinda exclaimed on day two of the menstrual cycle suppressants. They had to be injected into her thigh, which wasn't her favourite.  
"Yes, and then 10 days of egg stimulation hormones. And then a few weeks of progesterone, depending on how long it takes for the embryo to take." Elphaba grinned, taking the needle and disposing of it in the medical waste bin they'd been given. Glinda slapped at her playfully, and Elphaba figured that having to inject herself made up for the punch she'd have got in revenge otherwise.  
"Now now, ladies. What day are we going back to the clinic?" Fiyero asked, holding up the calender they'd brought for the purpose of recording baby related dates.  
"Monday." Glinda told him, and he promptly marked the day with a star and a small note.  
"Do you notice the looks we get in there?!" He asked, turning to the girls. Elphaba snorted.  
"They probably wonder what in the name of Oz the baby will look like!" Elphaba joked.  
"Oh, but that's a good point! What will she look like?" Glinda gasped.  
"Well, the doctor said that she couldn't ethically test for green skin in an embryo because it's not a life limiting medical condition. But I'm the first green person, so we have no idea If it is hereditary." Elphaba sighed.  
"I'd love a green baby, Elphie. I'm going to love her no matter what happens, and so is Fi, and so will you." She insisted.  
"Well, whatever happens... I hope she has your eyes." Grinned the green girl.

\---

The waiting was excruciating, knowing that each step was just days away. Finally, after over 2 weeks of daily injections, the day for the surgery was here.  
"It's a minor surgery, with very few complications. The most dangerous thing is the general anaesthetic, which generally has very few side effects. You'll feel groggy for a while." Doctor Karnas explained. Glinda was in a hospital style gown. It had been decided that Fiyero would stay with her, as Elphaba found the thought of Glinda in surgery distressing. She waited outside, more nervous than either of the others. 

It took just over an hour, after which time Elphaba was pretty sure she had no fingernails left. Fiyero came into the seating area and hugged her tightly.  
"She's fine. They got 16 eggs, which is brilliant. She wants to see you, and the doctor needs to collect your skin cells." He smiled. Elphaba grinned back, pulling him down a little to kiss him.  
"You're too tall. Let's go!" She grinned, taking his hand and letting him lead her to the room. 

Glinda sat in the chair, just shaking off the last of the anaesthetic. Her smile was wide as she spotted Elphaba, opening her arms for a hug. Elphaba crossed the room and held her girlfriend close.

After taking Elphaba's skin cells, Glinda was discharged.  
"We'll call you in just over a week and let you know how many embryos we have!" Doctor Karnas promised, sending the trio off, eager to find out how many were successful.

It took 11 days for them to call, but the news was well worth it. It was Fiyero who picked up the phone. Neither Glinda nor Elphaba were home from work yet. He scrawled down the information given onto a piece of paper, before tucking it into his pocket. He then set to cooking dinner; he was the only one in the household that could cook well.   
"Fiyero, did you forget to pay the electricity bill again?" Elphaba called before the door had even closed behind her.  
"No, they've probably misplaced our payment again, Fae. I'll call them." He huffed, placing the peas on to simmer and leaving the kitchen to find Elphaba in the hallway. He took the green girl into his arms and kissed her gently. It lasted for a few minutes, simply standing in each others arms, soft kisses being shared.  
"How was your day?" Fiyero asked his girlfriend, stroking her hair.  
"Same old, some crusty middle aged white guy starts creating trouble with problematic views, another one goes completely on a tangent in on a rant about a meeting with a different subject to what he thought, nobody cares about what anyone else has to say, and nothing gets accomplished." Elphaba complained bitterly, before reminding herself that it was over for today.  
"And you?"  
"I only did a half day, we were studying the effect of the loss of a bird population on the mosquito count." He sighed.  
"Nice!" Elphaba laughed, knowing that Fiyero actually enjoyed what he did.  
"Oh, and we got news, but we'll wait until Glin gets back!"   
"What kind of news?!"  
"Good news. But I'm not telling you what until Glinda is back." He repeated firmly. Elphaba groaned comically, but agreed to not badger Fiyero any further for the news. Instead, she laid the table for dinner and helped Fiyero with the rest of the food.

\---

"I swear if one more client asks why I can't extend their house without planning permission I'm going to actually hit them in the face!" Glinda yelled the second she'd closed the door behind her. She leant against the wall to kick her insanely high heels off. She only wore them so she came to a decent height.  
"We're through here, my sweet. Dinner's almost done." Elphaba called through to the hallway from the kitchen, pouring lemonade into some glasses.  
"Did the clinic call today?" Glinda asked, walking through and immediately grabbing Fiyero into a hug. Fiyero brushed some of her messy curls back and kissed her forehead.   
"They did." He smiled.  
"What did they say?!" She squeaked, an octave higher than should be humanely possible.  
"I'll tell you when we're sat down. Fae doesn't know yet either."  
"Oh Oz, Fi, are you trying to kill us?"  
"Something like that." He grinned, taking the pie out of the oven. He cut it into three, placing it on plates while Elphaba followed with scoops of vegetables. Glinda snuck up behind Elphaba and wrapped her arms around the green girl's waist.   
"Hey my sweet." Elphaba purred, holding the saucepan of leftover vegetables in one hand, and covering one of Glinda's with the other. 

"I missed you, Elphie."  
"You can't possibly miss me every day, my sweet. It's only 7 hours." Elphaba chuckled, feeling the blonde press her forehead against her back.  
"It's very easy to miss you, Fae. You're our everything." Fiyero smiled, kissing Elphaba on the cheek. "For once, I'm agreeing with Glin." He added.  
"' _for once_ '?! Hang on a minute, you guys are _always_ ganging up on me. At least when you're not being sappy like this, anyway. I mean I love you guys, but really?!"  
"Oh come on Fae, we've got to be those embarrassingly in love parents!" Fiyero whined comically, but both Glinda and Elphaba jumped at his words.  
"So it was successful?! They've got some embryos?!" Elphaba exclaimed.  
"Fiyero I swear to Oz if you don't tell us, we'll kill you!" Glinda shouted.  
"Fiyero in the name of Oz just-"  
"Whoa, whoa, _ladies_! Whose getting ganged up on now, huh?"  
"To be honest, Yero, you had it coming." Elphaba shrugged playfully.  
"Right, sit down and I will tell you. Minimal complaining, please." Fiyero grinned. They all sat at their seats: Fiyero commanded head of the table, with Glinda at his left and Elphaba at his right. Even Malky sat in view of all three of them, though that was probably more to try and scavenge food than anything else.  
"Out of the 15 harvested eggs, all of them were mature. They fertilised all of them, and 8 of them have survived the 5 day period. We're going in tomorrow!" He grinned. Elphaba grinned widely at Glinda, who looked set to cry.  
"We're going to have a _baby_!" she sobbed happily, laying her head on the table, barely missing her dinner plate.  
"We are. Come on, you need to eat. It's going to be a big day tomorrow." Fiyero smiled, despite the fact that everyone was rather too excited to eat.


	2. The Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glinda goes through the motions of her treatment and hopes that it will all be worth it, eventually

"There's no way we'd consider implanting two embryos. It would just be irresponsible- Your frame is tiny and it wouldn't support two. It'd be a danger to you and the babies. We wouldn't do it under any circumstances." Doctor Karnas insisted.  
"We'd consider it for someone like Elphaba, on her 3rd or 4th round of implantation. But for you, even if you'd already had 10 rounds, we just wouldn't consider it. Far too risky. Are you happy with that?"  
All three of them glanced at eachother, nodding.  
"We're more than content with one baby. No matter how long it takes." Glinda assured the doctor.  
"Great! Well, we can crack on then. We've frozen the other 7 embryos for possible future use, we'll thaw them and test them if needed in the future. Once this embryo is implanted, you'll need to regularly inject progesterone into your bloodstream to hopefully maintain a pregnancy." She explained.  
"We're going to prep for the implantation; the operation is uncomfortable but not painful. Any questions?" Doctor Karnas asked.   
"No, thank you Doctor." Fiyero smiled.

\---

"I don't think I am. I don't feel pregnant." Glinda huffed.  
"It's been four weeks, Glin. I don't think you would." Fiyero assured her.  
"But I should have morning sickness or _something_!" Glinda whined, to which Elphaba huffed and rolled over, effectively pinning the blonde beneath her.  
"We have the ultrasound today, and we'll find out. And if you're not, there's more embryos. It's not just down to today." Elphaba soothed, kissing her gently. Malky joined them all in an embrace, rubbing her cold nose over everyone for good measure.

\---

Glinda was well used to giving up her dignity by the point of the ultrasound. It had to be done vaginally, much to her dismay. The doctor repositioned the monitor over and over, looking for a sign of an embryo. All eyes fixed on the screen, but there was nothing there.  
"Sorry, this round has been unsuccessful. Stop the injections for now, and we can have another embryo ready for implantation if you wish?" Doctor Karnas offered.  
"Yes please, we're going to try again." Elphaba confirmed for all of them.  
"Great. We'll set up another appointment!"

\---

"I can't believe we have to wait four weeks every time." Glinda groaned, lolloping across the couch and over both of her partners. It's had been two weeks since she had another embryo implanted, and two months since the last cycle failed.  
"Well, with any luck, this will be the last time, and you'll be pregnant." Fiyero smiled, shifting so that Glinda's elbow didn't press quite as hard into his throat.  
"But it won't be. I already fear that this won't work at all-"  
"Now hush it. I'm the only pessimist in this household, you can't think that way. We've only done one round. Give it a few more tries." Elphaba told her lover sternly.  
"I know, Elphie. But I hate the wait."  
"Two more weeks, my sweet. Two more weeks and we find out."

\---

"Come on, Glin, if we're going to get to the clinic on time, you need to get up!" Fiyero sing-songed, pulling on the blanket. Glinda muttered something into the pillow, something that Fiyero didn't quite catch.  
"What was that, Glinny?"  
"I said 'What's the point, I know I'm not pregnant.'. Seriously, Fi, I'm stabbing myself with a needle daily for nothing." She almost sobbed.  
"Glin..."  
"My sweet, it's not for nothing." Elphaba sighed, walking into the room.   
"It's going to be successful. Maybe not this time, but some time, Ok? And it will be worth it when we have our baby. Everything will be worth it."  
"I know. I would do anything for a baby but I hate this." Glinda sobbed. Elphaba nodded and took the blonde into her arms, rocking her gently.

\---

Glinda wasn't surprised at all when the scan came up negative. Fiyero held her hand tightly, and Elphaba smoothed her hair.  
"I'm sorry, guys. Are we trying again?"  
"Absolutely." Fiyero assented for all of them.  
"I hate to ask this and its unlikely you'll need it, but have you considered any alternatives?" Doctor Karnas asked, typing the results into Glinda's ever-growing medical file.  
"Yes. We've discussed... the possibility of trying naturally for a baby, and also the possibility of me carrying." Elphaba told the doctor.  
"Something you're not keen on doing, I gather?" The doctor asked, spinning back around on her chair.  
"Not... not in itself. But for my family, for my partners, it's something I'd do more than readily." She confirmed.   
"I can see how much you want this baby. Fingers crossed for the next implantation." Doctor Karnas sighed. "We'll contact you and set up a date." 

\---

Three months later, they left the clinic with Glinda sat rather despondent in the backseat of the car.  
"Ok, my sweet?" Elphaba asked sympathetically.  
"I want to give it a break. If this cycle doesn't work, I want to break. Maybe for a few months." Glinda sighed.  
"I understand. But my sweet, this could be it. This could be the one that works." Elphaba smiled, looking to the rear of the car at Glinda.  
"It could be, but I doubt it." Glinda huffed, throwing her head back.

\---

Elphaba noticed that Glinda wasn't marking off the days on their calendar until their next clinic visit for an ultrasound. For the past two weeks, either she or Fiyero had done it.   
"What's the point?" Glinda had responded when Elphaba had confronted her. "Whatever the result, it won't be changed by whether I'm hopeful or not."  
"A result, my sweet, that could well be positive." Elphaba insisted, pressing a soft kiss to Glinda's lips.

\---

Work went on as usual for all of them; Elphaba participated in debates and adapted prospective laws, Glinda planned buildings and public gardens, and Fiyero mixed chemicals in labs to try and create medications. Their jobs helped them all pass time, and Glinda needed that distraction most of all. She lost herself in her work, and before they knew it, it was the day before their visit to the clinic.

"Which part of the bed do you wish to sleep in tonight, Glin?" Fiyero asked, commanding the left side to himself as he always did.  
"I think I'll go middle so that I can push Elphie out of bed at precisely 1:17am." Glinda grinned, flopping onto the bed and narrowly missing whacking Fiyero's arm with her head in the process.  
"If you weren't possibly pregnant, my sweet, I would consider throwing my entire weight on top of you for that comment."   
"Mmm, I can't say that my experiences of having your entire weight on top of me are particularly bad ones, Elphie." Glinda giggled suggestively.  
"Ugh, _ladies_!" Fiyero groaned, exasperated.  
"Some of them are actually quite spectacular." She added with a wide grin. Elphaba was trying not to collapse with laughter at Fiyero's facial expression.  
"Take it to the other _room_!" He begged playfully.   
"I don't think I can make it to bed, let alone the other room," Elphaba yawned, after recovering from her laughing fit.   
"I'm exhausted." She added, unbraiding her long dark plait in front of the mirror that sat on the bedside stand.  
"Me too." Fiyero agreed, catching her yawn himself.   
"Get in bed and be my hot water bottle already. Fi is always cold!" Glinda complained, grabbing Elphaba's hand and pulling her into the bed. Elphaba surrendered to Glinda's force and fell onto the bed, snuggling close to Glinda and wrapping the blanket tight around them.  
"If you nick all the blanket again tonight, Fae, I swear I will be awake with Glin to push you out of bed at precisely 1:17am." Fiyero grinned, causing Glinda yet another giggling fit.  
"Night, Yero. I love you too." Elphaba replied sarcastically over Glinda's sputtering.  
"And I love you, Fae. And Glin." He smiled, putting an arm over Glinda and resting the hand on Elphaba's forearm.  
"I love you, my sweet." Elphaba whispered, kissing Glinda's forehead.  
"I love you both too. Thanks for putting up with my grumpy stuff." Glinda smiled.   
"Everyone has some grumpy times. You have a reason for it, and even if you didn't, you're impossible not to love." Fiyero assured the blonde.  
"Yeah, and however grumpy you think you are, this is ten times milder than when you're on your period." Elphaba giggled.  
"Thanks, Elphie." Glinda huffed with mock-sarcasm, kissing Elphaba's chin; the nearest body part.  
"Night, all." Fiyero smiled, turning out the light.

\---

"Maybe I was wrong. Maybe me, you, Fi and Malky are all the family we need." Glinda mused, despondent, the evening before their scan, holding Malky in her arms.  
"Hasn't anyone told you, my sweet? A cat and a baby don't tend to be the same thing." Elphaba teased. She willingly admitted that she deserved the slap on the arm that she got for that comment.

\---

"Yes but what's the point?!" Glinda groaned once again, clinging to the blankets.  
"Glinda I swear to Oz I will drag you to the clinic in your pyjamas in a minute. Come on, our appointment is in an hour!" Shouted Elphaba. Fiyero had already tried and failed.  
"Come on sweetie. Look, I'm not going to make you go through this again if you don't want to. I will carry next time, if you don't want to." Elphaba promised, sitting next to the quietly sobbing form of her girlfriend.   
"Really, Elphie?" The blonde whispered, peeking out from under the pillows she'd piled on top of herself.  
"Yes. You know I would, I told the doctor that I would. Let's get this visit over with, and we'll decide where to go from there. Ok?"   
"Ok." Glinda sniffed, shrugging her accumulated pile of bed covers and pillows off. She even found Malky in the pile, more than content to be in the warmth of the makeshift den. Elphaba opened her arms to the blonde, and Glinda fell into them more than happily. Glinda remembered some of their awkward first hugs, and how long it took Elphaba to get used to such contact, getting used to someone wanting to touch her and be with her. And then two people. At the same time.

Fiyero stood in the doorway, watching the pair. He knew that this was a difficult time for all of them, but the small tender moments that passed between them made it worth it. He knew that they would all pull through.  
"You'd better get dressed, Glin, if we're to make it at all." Fiyero advised.

\---

"We've decided that if this round hasn't worked, I'm going to attempt to carry." Elphaba told Doctor Karnas as Glinda changed into the hospital robes she was supplied with.  
"Is Glinda not faring too well?" She asked, preparing the machine.  
"She's getting upset, I think she's taking it too harshly." Fiyero nodded, gripping Elphaba's hand.  
"Well, who knows, this could be it." The doctor smiled as Glinda returned.  
"I hope I never have to wear one of these stupid gowns again." The blonde huffed as she positioned herself on the chair. Doctor Karnas laughed.  
"I know, they're horrible. I need to try and source some less crinkly ones. Now, let's get this over with, shall we?"  
The scan wasn't all that uncomfortable, but she gripped Elphaba's hand all the same. The probe was only repositioned a few times before the doctor paused.  
"...yep." She muttered, before turning the screen a little so the three could see it.  
"See that round, dark spot there? That's your baby. This one has taken, congratulations!" She smiled. This was the favourite part of her job; watching the expectant parents embracing.   
"I'll schedule an appointment for four weeks time. Carry on with the injections, and we'll check the embryo at our next visit!"  
"Thank you so much!" Elphaba laughed, watching as both of her partners embraced in hysterical tears. 

\---

"Can we go shopping for baby clothes?!"   
"Glinda you're four weeks pregnant. We don't need them yet!" Fiyero sighed.  
"We're not out of the blue yet. There's a chance that we might lose her." Elphaba told them.  
"Oh, don't say things like that!" Glinda cried, clutching her stomach.  
"Well obviously I hope it doesn't, but it _could_ and we need to be prepared." Elphaba exclaimed in her own defense.  
"Fae is right but... whatever happens, we're going to end up with a baby so... why don't we go shopping for nursery stuff!" Fiyero grinned. This was met with a loud cheer from Glinda, and a mildly enthusiastic 'Ok' from Elphaba.

\---

"What colour should we paint her nursery?" Glinda asked, skipping around the paint section of the warehouse.  
"Green!" Fiyero suggested.  
"No, not when there's a chance that she could come out green!" Elphaba replied, to which Fiyero nodded.  
"I don't want it pink or blue." Glinda decided.  
"Agreed, no need to push gender roles in her face right from birth." Fiyero agreed.  
"White is boring and I'm not painting it some muted shade of brown." Elphaba insisted, to which Glinda gasped and ran over to the glitter paint section.  
"I've got it! Lilac!" She grinned, running over to the stand and getting out a beautiful shade of purple.  
"Yero! Over here!" Elphaba hissed, beckoning him to move away from Glinda. He did so, and she whispered in his ear something that she clearly didn't intend Glinda to hear, much to the petite blonde's frustration.  
"Yes! Oh My- yes! That would be perfect!!!" He gasped, jumping up and down a little.  
"Oh no... guys, tell me what you're planning!" Glinda whined, but Elphaba just grinned and walked back over to where Glinda had gotten the paint from.   
"How many do you think? Three?"  
"Get four of each. I have the trolley here." Fiyero grinned. It took a few trips to get four of each shade of purple; lilac, a slightly darker shade, a slightly lighter shade, then white. All the while, Glinda stood huffing.  
"Tell me!" She begged.  
"This is a surprise. But it's the only one, don't worry. Let's get furniture!" Elphaba smiled. 

\---

"Fiyero, we are _not_ putting black furniture in our child's nursery!" Glinda insisted.  
"Why would you even?!" Elphaba shouted.  
"Ok, ok! I just thought it would be _different_ , that's all!" He defended, putting the flat pack cradle back.  
"Most people don't do it for a _reason_ , Yero!" Elphaba laughed.  
"What about that o- oh Oz that's gorgeous!" Glinda gasped, spotting a cradle on display. It was on rockers, and had it's sides covered by silk that flowed to the floor instead of bars that made Glinda imagine their child in a tiny prison.  
"You do realise that we already have a Moses basket, and she'll have to move into a crib when she's around six months?"  
"Ooh, look at who knows all about kids!" Fiyero mocked.  
"Zip it, I helped raise Nessa, and Shell after that." Elphaba retorted.  
"We'll keep the Moses basket downstairs. We can transfer her from cradle to crib at six months, I just think the cradle will look pretty."  
"I agree with Glin. She'll grow up like she's in a fairy tale."  
"Dear Oz, you guys. Did anyone pick up a monitor and stuff? There's no way I'm letting our child out of our sight unless we have a monitor." Elphaba checked.  
"I did. It's in the trolley." Fiyero smiled, seeing a maternal side of Elphaba beginning to show, one that he never expected.  
"Oh... I wanted to grab something. Wait there!" Elphaba told the other two, dashing down the blanket aisle. Glinda and Fiyero frowned at eachother and glanced in the direction that the green girl had rushed in, bewildered. Elphaba returned with a pack that looked like net.  
"What in Oz... oh! A bed canopy!" Glinda smiled. It was thick and white, soft, with lilac bows to tie it.  
"That's beautiful!" Fiyero grinned; only he and Elphaba could appreciate how well it would go with the room.  
"I always wanted one as a child." She smiled. Glinda gripped her hand.  
"Lets go and pay." She suggested, following Fiyero and their full to bursting trolley.

"So, whose baby is this for?" The cashier asked, ringing through the crib.  
"... Ours." Glinda smiled, preparing herself for the onslaught of difficult questions.  
"Who's pregnant?" The redhaired woman asked, glancing between the girls.  
"Neither of you look pregnant." She added.  
"I am. It's... early days." Glinda admitted.  
"Maybe too early to be shopping then? It's all very feminine too, what if it's a boy?" The cashier asked. Elphaba gritted her teeth, already angering.  
"Well, we're going through treatment so eventually we are going to have a baby, and the method guarantees a girl. But we don't believe in gendering colours anyway." Glinda explained, with more patience than the other two could even hope to possess.  
"Ah. So you have fertility problems? Which one is the issue? You or him?" She asked, gesturing to Fiyero.  
"He's... he's not the child's biological parent. We're in a relationship and raising our child together, but biologically, the baby is mine and my girlfriends." Glinda explained, gesturing to Elphaba. The colour drained from the middle aged woman's face rapidly, making her hair appear even brighter.  
"Oh... oh dear Oz!" She muttered, reaching for the unionist holy book from beneath her desk and clutching it tightly.  
"Please can we just pay for our things and leave?" Elphaba huffed, glaring at the woman. She hastily calculated the total which she promptly paid.  
"I'll be praying for your child, born into the clutches of the devil." The cashier informed them, shuddering.  
"Keep your bigoted prayers and opinions to yourself. Our child will grow up perfectly." Elphaba hissed, sliding an arm around Glinda's waist and following Fiyero out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me go. 2 chapters in one day, whoop whoop. Comments and Kudos always appreciated!


	3. Waiting to hold you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy has its ups and downs, but they make it through it as a family.

"Baby's looking good... normal development. You're fine to stop the progesterone injections now, Miss Upland." Doctor Karnas smiled, withdrawing the probe.  
"We've already brought most of her nursery furniture already and I'm only two months pregnant! Not even showing yet!" Glinda laughed.  
"Yeah, give that another two months. You'll probably get very big, because of your tiny frame. I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up house bound by eight months!" The doctor laughed.  
"I'm referring you to the prenatal department of the hospital, because here we specialise in getting embryonic cells to take, not growing them into fully fledged babies. So in two months, you'll be seeing them instead of me. I wish you the best of luck!" She smiled, shaking all of their hands.  
"I hope that the next time I see you, you have your possibly green little girl in your arms!" She added.  
"Thank you for all your help, doctor!" Glinda thanked.

\---

"Why aren't you painting the nursery yet?" Glinda whined, a few weeks later on a relatively calm and quiet sunday afternoon.  
"Because we've still got six months to go, Glin!" Fiyero replied.  
"We're busy at work, and we want it done all at once. It will take up around 3 days!" Elphaba added.  
"But she might be early!" Glinda responed.  
"Glinda, you're three months pregnant! Calm down!" Elphaba sighed, pulling the blonde closer to her on the couch, and leaning against Fiyero.  
"I... oh, fuck!" Glinda cursed, leaping off the sofa and hurtling towards the toilet. Elphaba followed, and Fiyero stayed due to his strong dislike of vomit. Elphaba held Glinda's hair and rubbed her back until it was done.  
"Morning sickness my arse! More like vomit all hours of the day and somehow feed the human being inside of you when you can't even keep food down!" Glinda raged.  
"Easy there, my sweet. Doctor Peters said that it was perfectly normal and should ease off in around a week." Elphaba assured her.   
"I know. It's still horrible though." She sighed.  
"I know, my sweet." Elphaba nodded, pulling Glinda into a hug.

\---

"Well, she's grown overnight!" Glinda exclaimed, running her hands over the newly formed bump.  
"You're telling me!" Elphaba laughed. The previous evening it had been barely noticeable and now Glinda could rest her hands at the base of either side of the bump and only just touch her fingertips together.  
"Our four month scan today, how exciting!" Glinda smiled.  
"Yep, just think! We're coming up for halfway through!"

\---

"I really want chickpeas."  
"Glinda, it's two o'clock in the morning." Elphaba moaned, rolling over to face her girlfriend.  
"Imagine roasted chickpeas with cheese."   
"My sweet I understand that that sounds nice but at this time-"  
"With jam. Like... strawberry jam."   
"Glinda, what the fuck?" Elphaba groaned. She had no idea how Fiyero was still sleeping peacefully beside them. Glinda giggled manically.  
"I can't believe you. The other day you sat in front of me and ate corn chips with mango and whipped cream and pickle, and now you want roasted chickpeas and _jam_?! At two in the morning?!"   
"Garlic roasted chickpeas with jam. Oh and I would literally kill for some pickled beetroot right now." Glinda confirmed. Elphaba sighed and swung her legs out of the bed.  
"You're lucky I love you and this baby as much as I do." She yawned, pulling her warm coat off of the back of the door and slipping her feet in the battered old boots she refused to get rid of.  
"Where are you going? We don't have any of that stuff in the kitchen." Glinda whined.  
"To the twenty four hour market. They should have those things." Elphaba smiled.   
"Thanks, Elphie. I love you." Glinda replied, feeling slightly guilty.  
"It's fine, my sweet. Don't wake Yero, I'll be back soon. Do you want more whipped cream?"  
"No, I have mango and pickles downstairs but I've kind of gone off that."   
"Well thank Oz." Elphaba laughed, before heading out of the room. Glinda heard the door click quietly, and lay back in the bed.

Fiyero stirred not long after Elphaba had left.  
"Where's Fae?" He muttered, barely coherent as he rubbed his eyes.  
"Shopping." Glinda laughed, sidling up to his warmth.  
"Why? It's like... quarter past two? Is she mad?" He questioned, wrapping an arm around Glinda.  
"No, I'm craving garlic roasted chickpeas with strawberry jam and pickled beetroot. She went to buy it."  
"All of that? Together?!"  
"Ew, no! I wouldn't put picked beetroot on my jam and roasted chickpeas, that's gross!" Glinda exclaimed. Fiyero chuckled.  
"I'm pretty sure that's not the problematic bit, Glin. Jam?!" 

Elphaba returned around half an hour later, but after the gentle 'click' of the door signalling her arrival, Elphaba didn't return to the bedroom for another ten minutes. Fiyero was just about to go and find her, when she came through the doorway holding a bowl in her hand, with a jar of jam and a spoon tucked under her arm and a bowl in the other hand. She placed it all on Glinda's lap. As she entered, Malky had dashed through her legs and leapt on the bed. Usually she'd snaffle any food they had, but even she had no intention of touching Glinda's food.  
"Thanks, Elphie." Glinda smiled.   
"You woke Yero up?" She asked, trying not to gag as Glinda mixed in a spoon of jam with the chickpeas.  
"No, it's ok Fae, I woke myself up." He cringed, watching Glinda.  
"Do you... want anything to eat?" The green girl asked him.  
"I don't think so." He decided firmly, as Glinda spooned her weird concoction into her mouth.  
"Nice?" Elphaba questioned, doubtfully.  
"Mm, lovely. I could eat this for every meal!"   
"How long do the cravings last for? Please say they end soon." Fiyero begged playfully.  
"Only a few more weeks, doctor Peters said. Around 20 weeks was their best estimate, so only three to go!" Elphaba laughed. Once Glinda had eaten, Elphaba put the things on the bedside cabinet.  
"Is everyone ready to sleep?" She smiled.   
"Definitely." Fiyero affirmed, and Glinda nodded in agreement.  
"Good night." She whispered, turning the light out and nestling in close to Glinda, a hand resting on her stomach.

\---

"Are you sure she'll take to it ok?" Fiyero asked once again, peering out the windows anxiously.  
"Why is Nessa the one you're worried about?! What about _Frexpar_?!" Glinda exclaimed.   
"Guys, we can't have a baby and not tell my family about it. I mean, Glinda, yours have asked for practically hourly updates and visited all the way from Gillikin three times in the last two months. Fiyero's were told, in all fairness, and it was their decision to not give a shit. We have to let my family know." Elphaba argued.  
"I know. But what if they get mad?" Glinda asked.  
"Then they have nothing to do with the baby. Nothing in Oz is going to make me regret having this baby, ok?" Elphaba reassured her.  
"Baby Sophelia." Glinda smiled, resting her hand on the swell of her stomach.  
"It shouldn't be too bad. Nessa told Father about our relationship." 

\---

"What do you mean you didn't tell him?!" Elphaba yelled, resisting the urge to smash something. She settled with storming around angrily instead.  
"Elphaba, stop shouting. The agitated teenager behaviour really doesn't become you-" Nessarose started, in the annoyingly superior and patronising tone that made Glinda cringe.  
"Why didn't you tell him?!" Elphaba yelled, ignoring her sister.  
"I didn't want to! It's not my responsibility!" The younger Thropp sister retorted, dismissing her maid with a nod.  
"For Oz's sakes Nessa, all I asked you to do was tell him!"  
"Yes, tell him that the heir to the government of munchkinland would go to his polyamorous bisexual agender child thing!" Nessarose retorted.  
"I kept silent on your sexuality. I kept silent on your gender-"  
"And this time, I wanted you to do the opposite! All you had to say was 'Elphaba wrote to me. She's decided to be in a relationship with Glinda and Fiyero.'. That's it!" Elphaba interrupted, raging.  
"Elphie, calm down." Glinda soothed, stepping closer to Elphaba and resting a hand on her shaking shoulder. She could feel the baby bashing around inside her, a feeling she was sure she'd never get used to.   
"You've put on weight, Glinda." Nessarose remarked after a moment of silence.  
"You can't say things like that to people." Elphaba snapped at her younger sister, but her eyes were already widening in understanding.  
"She's pregnant?" Nessarose gasped.  
"Yes, and thanks to you, we have to hit father with both bombshells at dinner today."   
"Is he the father?" The brunette asked, gesturing to Fiyero.  
"Fiyero's not the biological parent. We had genetic treatment done, she's biologically mine and Glinda's." Elphaba told her, coldly.   
"A girl? What are you naming her?"  
"Sophelia." Glinda told her. Nessarose closed her eyes tightly and hissed.  
"You're literally asking for a fight. Tell my maid I'll be taking dinner in the chapel, at the other end of the house." She decided, before calling for one herself and ordering her to remove her from the room.

\---

"It's good to see you here again, Fabala. And your friends; you've stuck together since Shiz, I see?" Frex smiled, wiping a bit of food from his thick beard  
"Yes, Papa. How was hunting?" Elphaba asked, desperately trying to switch the subject.  
"Rather boring today, but a good ride anyway. Now, why are you here?" He asked, and upon seeing Elphaba's baffled expression, he laughed.  
"You don't turn up here for the sake of it. And when you do, you never look that worried. What's wrong?"   
"Glinda's pregnant." Elphaba admitted after a moment's silence, glancing to the worried looking blonde.   
"Oh, I see. And is this strapping young lad the father?" He smiled, looking between Glinda and Fiyero.  
"In a sense... Yes. The baby... the baby is biologically mine and Glinda's though."   
"Oh, I see. I read about that actually. I do believe that it's tampering with the will of the unnamed God but each to their own." He smiled. "So where does Fiyero come into this?"  
"We're all together. In a relationship, I mean. We're raising our baby together." Elphaba stuttered. Frexpar nodded slowly.  
"And I suppose this is why Nessie refused to dine with us?"   
"Yes. We... thought you'd be angry."  
"No, my darling. I'm... I should have expected this, I mean..." Frexpar stuttered, before pausing as if contemplating someghing.  
"No, You're old enough to know now." He decided, talking more to himself than to Elphaba.  
"I loved Melena, more than anything... But that didn't stop me from falling in love with Turtle Heart. He adored you, and he taught your mother and I to adore you too. We shared him; our saviour. He made us stronger, and we loved him. He taught us to see even you in a whole nee light. Maybe too late, because Nessa was born soon after we establised our... relationship.  
"Turtle Heart was murdered on the day of her birth, and your mother died only years later having Shell." He explained. Elphaba could see in his eyes that the story saddened him.  
"We could never love you like we should have been able too. I'm glad you've found love now." He smiled. Elphaba stood and embraced her father.  
"I love you, Fabala. Now, what are you naming the baby?" He queried.  
"It's a girl. We're calling her Sophelia." Fiyero told him.  
"After Fabala's aunt? The 'mad' one?" Frex laughed. Glinda frowned; Elphaba had told her the story, but not that she was mad.  
"She was never mad." Frex added, seeing the confusion in the blonde's face.  
"Just gay. She chose to be disowned and cut off just to live with her girlfriend. Died of the 'flu' when Fabala was just two. Something Nanny will never forgive the eminent Thropp for." Frexpar explained. It was a story he used to think as the correct treatment for those kinds of people. Old age had turned him soft, and for once as he gazed at at the trio of mismatched young adults at his table, expecting their first baby, he was glad of it.

\---

"I'm glad you came, Fabala. And Glinda and Fiyero, of course." Frex smiled, shaking the hands of Fiyero and Glinda, before embracing his daughter.   
"I still can't believe you're having a baby. You said you never would." Nessa pointed out, shrouded in thick cloaks against the mid autumn chill. You could barely notice her armlessness.   
"Nice to see you too, Nessie." Elphaba huffed, hugging her intolerable younger sister.  
"I'll be expecting a letter when the baby is born." Frexpar smiled.  
"Of course. We'll invite you down when she's here, and hope that my mother isn't there already." Glinda promised, resting her hand on her now very prominent bump. She was only twenty-two weeks pregnant, but could fool anyone with a four week advance on that. They waved goodbye as they clambered into the car, and watched them shrink out of view in the rearview mirror.

\---

"What even is this breathing stuff?! Why do I need it?!" Glinda exclaimed.  
"It helps with the pain in childbirth. Just do it!" Fiyero insisted.  
"It makes me dizzy! I can't faint in labour, what in Oz is the point!"  
"It's supposed to help!" Fiyero exclaimed.  
"Well it doesn't! You put a hand on my stomach and tell me that little Sophelia appreciates a single bit of this!" Glinda yelled. In all fairness, she was probably reacting to the raised voices, but oxygen shortage wouldn't help.  
"Oh, Yero, leave the poor girl alone. Nobody remembers the breathing shit when you're preparing to push a nine pound human out of a hole the size of a-"  
"Ok, ok, Fae! Enough details!" He pleaded. Elphaba cackled as he jumped off the floor and onto the sofa. Glinda stood at a much more leisurely pace, rubbing her wide stomach. She dumped herself next to Elphaba, before taking the green girl's wrist and placing the green hand onto her stomach.  
"Dear Oz, Glin, she's going to break through there in a minute!" Elphaba laughed, shifting a little so she could lay both hands on her belly.   
"I think she could be a boxer, or a footballer or something." Glinda grinned.  
"She's definitely strong!" Fiyero grinned. He was usually the one who got forced by the blonde to feel the baby moving.   
"Twenty four weeks down. Only sixteen to go!" Elphaba pointed out.

\---

"Guys I'm literally seven months pregnant, the baby could technically be born any time and you haven't even started on the nursery!" Glinda whined. She was huge now; she'd outgrown some of her maternity clothes already. Today she was in a loose baby blue dress that stopped just above her knees. She complained that everything made her look as if she'd shoved a beach ball up her dress, and it took Elphaba to point out that it wasn't her outfits fault, simply the baby's.  
"I'm free on Friday, so if Yero can get Friday off too, we can decorate the nursery over a three day weekend?" Elphaba suggested, throwing Glinda a bagel; cream cheese, her most normal craving so far.  
"Sure thing. But we've already started- we laid the carpet last week!" Fiyero defended.  
"Oh great, so even if we don't have furniture, at least Sophelia will have a nice comfy floor to sleep on!" Glinda exclaimed, sarcastically.  
"Point taken, my sweet. I will buy a plastic floor cover today so we don't get paint on it, and we'll start on Friday. Have a good day at work!" Elphaba smiled, waltzing out.

\---

"You should have stopped work weeks ago!" Elphaba huffed, only 4 hours later, on the journey back from the hospital. Glinda had fallen leaving her office, and had now been placed on house arrest by the Doctor.  
"I can't believe them." Glinda grumbled, rubbing her stomach.  
"Doctor Peters isn't to blame! They did what they thought was best, and I agree with their decision!" Elphaba sighed, steering into their driveway. Fiyero was waiting at home.  
"Thank goodness you're ok, Glin!" He gasped, embracing the blonde as soon as she stepped into the house.   
"Thanks, Fi."  
"My boss offered to let me take the rest of the week off."  
"Both Glinda and I have now called Maternity leave. What do you say we start on the room?" Elphaba suggested.

Glinda watched, perplexed, as Elphaba and Fiyero covered the wall in the middle shade of purple. It shimmered slightly with glitter, making the room feel alive. The real confusion kicked in, however, when they began to draw squiggles of some description with the lighter shade. This also happened to be the point at which Glinda was kicked out of the room, and banned from peeking.

It took two days to paint, and on the third day it seemed as though only Fiyero was left painting, as Elphaba assembled furniture. On the fourth day, only a day over schedule, it was all painted, all furniture was assembled, and they began to pack tiny little clothes in the drawers, and put bedcovers in the bassinet. Glinda had been guarded from even peeking through the crack of the door. 

Finally, that evening, it was finished. Much to Glinda's dismay, they insisted in blindfolding her.   
"I'm 33 weeks pregnant and you're blindfolding me to show me our child's nursery?!" Glinda complained as the silk was tied over her eyes.  
"Pretty much!" Elphaba giggled. They each wrapped an arm around her back and led her to the room. When the door opened, she could tell the room was dark.  
"Stand there!" Fiyero told her, and she felt both sets of arms releasing her. A light clicked on, and shortly after, the silk fell from her eyes.

Breathtaking.

The room was gorgeous; the light from the bulb was fragmented by the elegant chandelier on the ceiling, spotting little rainbows on the walls. And the walls- they were magnificent; a realistic view of lavender clouds surrounding her. She expected to be able to touch them and feel their whispiness, they were so lifelike. The floor was carpeted in a greyish mauve, soft beneath her feet. The cradle, which was to her right and a few paces in front of the door, was fit for a queen; decorated with light purple silk and lavender ribbons. The blankets inside were a slightly darker purple. Opposite the crib, was their sliding glass doors leading to a balcony that would remain firmly locked until their baby was in their teenage years. But the light silky curtains that flowed in front of them only highlighted the elegance of the room. Just to the left on the curtains, and beside the chest of drawers on the left hand wall, was a rocking chair that had been padded with lavender silk. A small lamp sat on the drawers. Every detail had been analysed; the clouds even got lighter as they got closer to the window. Glinda was in tears.  
"This is beautiful, thank you so much!" She sobbed, throwing her arms around both of her lovers, getting as close to them as her bump would allow.   
"Our baby will grow up like a princess." Fiyero smiled.  
"Unless they decide otherwise in the future." Elphaba added, making them all chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, thanks for reading XD it hasn't been beta read, so all errors are my own (and my Kindles, because it autocorrects Fiyero to Figueroa. Ah yes, I love Wicked. My favourite characters are Glinda, Elphaba and... *looks at smudged writing on hand* Figueroa?)
> 
> Anyhow, Kudos and comments are really appreciated :D


End file.
